


Lotuses (Genji's Ending)

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Comfort, Confusion, Crying, F/M, Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hugs, Humorous Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Realization, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Alternate Ending 2: Genji's EndingYou live and end up surprising both men with a new revelation, but how will Jesse react?





	Lotuses (Genji's Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me through this series. I've received so much positive support, and I'm so thankful! I hope you all will stick around and continue reading my stories. It really makes my day seeing all the comments, and I love knowing you're all enjoying the stories I make as much as I do. I'd also especially like to thank cell007 who inspired the two alternate endings to be made. This one especially goes out to you as a gift <3 enjoy friend. 
> 
> I'd also like to give you guys a little extra thing that I think you'll all like. I am going to be making another series like this, but it'll be another AU style one that is a Mermaid AU. There will be 2 different stories for this AU and will feature Jesse in one and Soldier 76 in the other. So keep an eye out because it will not be split up like this one if the amount of chapters exceeds 10 while I prewrite it. For now though...you can check out my other series and please feel free to comment on them! It let's me know you're all reading and enjoying the story! Thank you again!
> 
> -Emmy out

When the two men arrived, Angela was waiting for them. Her eyes gleamed with happiness, and she threw herself at McCree making him stumble in surprise. “Thank you…” she said. “For loving her and saving her!”

 

“What…?” asked Genji.

 

“She’s safe again,” explained Angela as she pulled away from the confused McCree. “We took a chest scan to see how bad it had gotten, but the petals are going away. It seems something changed, and she no longer has the disease. She’s cured. Her body is just in pain right now trying to get rid of the last of the petals. Thank you Jesse for saving her.”

 

“Doc...I don’t think you understand,” protested the cowboy. “I  _ don’t _ love her still. I still think of her as a friend.”

 

“Then how…” she started before movement caught her attention, and she turned to see Genji walking into the room.

 

Genji knew the real reason why you were cured as his own pains had been cured. His once burning pains that he knew you’d experienced yourself had faded when he laid eyes on you. It wasn’t that you had fallen in love with McCree that had cured your disease. It was that you’d fallen  _ out of love _ with him. Instead you’d fallen in love with someone else. And that someone happened to have the same illness until now. “(Y/n)...” he said, and you turned your head away from the sunset outside your window.

 

“Genji…” you said as he walked closer to stand by your bedside. It wasn’t still he was closer that he saw the shimmering tears in your (e/c) depths. “I’m sorry…”

 

“Shhh,” he hushed you as he pulled you into a hug. “It’s alright…”

 

“No it isn’t...I must’ve hurt you so much,” you cried softly, and he ran his fingers through your hair.

 

“That doesn’t matter now. You’re here and so am I. I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to,” he said gently.

 

“Please stay.”

 

“I will,” he said. “I promise.”

 

McCree and Angela watched the scene play out from the doorway, and he smiled. “I’m happy she’s found her happiness,” said the cowboy.

 

“Now that she has, what about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I have someone already,” he said cracking a grin. “He just happens to also be a Shimada.”

 

She gasped slightly. “You don’t mean…”

 

“I do,” he answered. “Why do you think I’ve been on missions so often? It’s the only time I get to see him.”

 

“Have you told Genji?”

 

“Eh...about that...I’ll tell him eventually. For now I’d prefer not to be killed in my sleep with a katana.”


End file.
